


Game Over

by faithfulDiscord



Series: Hometale????? Understuck????? [1]
Category: Homestuck, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bonding over trauma, Doomed Timelines, Gen, Mentions of resets, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfulDiscord/pseuds/faithfulDiscord
Summary: Everything is over but why does he feel like something is going to go terribly wrong.





	Game Over

It’s done, but he still remembers. He remembers everything. Every timeline, every death, every difference.

Everything is painted over his bones, every nick, every scar, every _reset_ is there. He can’t look at himself anymore. The scar that’s etched itself across his chest, never fades, never leaves his vision, it’s a monument to his failures, the times all his friends died.

_It’s a beautiful day outside, the birds are singing, the flowers are blooming. On days like this, kids like you should be burning in hell._

The echo of the judgement hall still haunts him.

“San! Are you ready? Frisk said something about wanting us to meet their new friends!”

He wants to smile, his brother was always the constant, even when the timelines went bad but he can’t seem to get it right today.

“Yeah, Paps. Just give me a second.”

He grabs a pair of shoes and the hoodie in his closet, he almost wishes it was orange but quickly dashes the thought. He hesitates by the box that hides a collar, he knows it would be too much but he does grab the darker coat off the hanger and puts on a pair of basketball shorts.

The mirror on the door distorts and the colors refract going from dark blue, red, orange, and darker orange. Sans rubs at his temples as he tries to push the memories down.

San’s trudges out of his room and is almost able to relax again at the manic energy of his brother. A simple shirt and the orange bandana tied around his neck, San’s thinks it’s odd how the only thing that Papyrus only seems to remember are the clothes.

“There you are, lazybones ~~(~~ ~~asshole, welp, waste of space~~ ~~)~~! Let’s get going, everyone is waiting for us!”

This skull throbs, everything feels like he’s lived it before even though it’s done. The kid said it was. He isn’t sure what’s happening anymore. 

“Sans ~~(~~ ~~Pap~~ ~~)~~ , are you all right?”

“Yeah, yeah, just a small headache, bro. Nothing tibia worried about.”

“Sans! That was terrible!”

“Heh.” He can’t seem to get himself to do more than that before they leave. It’s actually a beautiful day, it still feels like yesterday that he felt the sun on his bones the first time.

Frisk ~~(~~ ~~Chara, kill or be killed! Death to everything)~~ , meets them at a bus stop nearby. They’re older now, finally out of striped shirts, they wave excitedly at the skeleton’s. The kid doesn’t talk a lot but the skeletons can still feel their excitement as the bus pulls away from the curve. San’s watches the small houses go by and then past Toriel’s school, San’s wants to feel happy but something is off. It feels like deja vu and he’s dreaded that feeling since they’ve come to the surface. He must have dozed off at one point because Papyrus is shaking him awake.

“Brother! Wake up, we are here!”

They’re at the outskirts of town, the house is white and has a planetarium on the top. His head throbs once again and there’s a flash, everything is on fire one second and then normal the next.

_What the hell is going on?_

“Brother?” Papyrus kneels down, worry etched into his features. “Are you feeling alright?”

Sans pats his head, even as the image distorts again, he feels like he’s gonna get sick.

“Yeah, just a little under the weather. I’ll be fine, bro.”

He can see how Pap doesn’t really buy it but backs down anyway, so they can start walking towards the building.

The chill that runs through his spine is one that he wished he never felt again. He checks the kid. No weapons, hp the same, lv the same. He doesn’t understand why this is making him want to run.

Frisk knocks on the door and that’s when he finally understands.

There are flashes of what happened here in a different timelines and none of them are good.

The room has four humans in it.

There’s a girl, San finds himself shrinking away from her, her teeth are sharp and large dog like ears perk and follow each sound. Jade. Her name is Jade. Each flash of memory is worse than before but most of them end up with Papyrus’ blood on her and his dust scattered around her.

“Gosh! You don’t look so good.”

“Jade-” Sans eyes go to the other feminine voice and the rest of her sentence dies as each memory floods to him. If he thought Jade was the worst he was sorely mistaken. Rose. In most of the timelines her skin is dark and her eyes and hair are white. She is the one leveling the playing field as a magic user. There’s so much death around her, Sans doesn’t even know where to start. He feels sick.

“Friend?” A hand touches him and he whirls around expecting a fight or his untimely death. Concerned bright blue eyes are something he could have never seen coming. His skull aches, he sees this kids death over and over again, he sees his revenge for his dad, he sees his own family and friends crushed before his eyes. His name is John.

“Hey guys, give him some room.” Sans eyelights flicker to the last one. This one is different. His name is Dave but his timelines don’t make sense. They jump. Nothing is linear, nothing is how it should be.

Resets.

He can reset everything Sans worked for, strived for, the genocide timelines would be for nothing. One snap by this guys fingers and then everything would be gone.

“There’s a bathroom down the hall, first door on the left.” Sans quickly flees from the room. He needs to understand. He can’t seem to get a grips on what just happened. He’s grateful that Papyrus doesn’t stop him.

The door is quickly shut and locked, he puts his skull between his knees and tries to make his soul stop hammering against his ribcage. He feels like he’s drowning. He can’t lose everything again.

A knock on the door makes him jump. He knows it must be Pap, he knows his brother must be so worried about him but he can’t seem to make words come out.

Heh, the one time Papyrus wants him to talk and he can’t.

“I’m going to go from the silence that you’re not okay and you probably know just as much as I do.”

The voice, is one he didn’t expect. It’s one of the humans. No, not just one. It’s Dave.

“You know who we are, don’t you?” There’s a pregnant pause as if he isn’t sure how to go about this “Nobody else knows, just me… They don’t _really_ know how bad it can get.”

Sans leans back with his eyelights close, “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be. Just realize that those other versions of us are not what we are. I tried to make sure of it.”

“Heh, as long as you do the same.” He rubs the spot in his skull where in one universe there was a hole. “We’re not _those_ monsters. We want the same things you do…”

“I know. Frisk likes to talk about you and Papyrus. I kind of assumed you weren’t considering you didn’t immediately walk in and start a fight.”

San’s feels the tension drain out if him and the rattle of his bones slowly quiets.

Something nags at him at the back of his mind, the timeline doesn’t make sense but then again it seems to come back to one moment. “You have a brother.”

“Yeah.”

“How many times did you watch him die?”

“Too many to count. It was a fixed point.” Sans can hear the shuddering of an exhale, “It had to happen to move forward.”

“Heh, it seems we have more in common than I thought.”

“What about you?”

He shakes his head even though he knows Dave can’t see, “Too many to count. The kid made their choices, I couldn’t do anything to stop them.”

Sans is surprised he doesn’t say sorry but just lets him sit in the silence. His soul feels like it isn’t going to burst or crack anymore. He knows his brother must be worried, he gets off the floor and his joints click from the strain. He wraps his knuckles on the door.

“Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?” Sans is glad Dave sounds at least slightly amused.

“Candice.”

“Candice who?”

He looks over at the mirror and the smile doesn’t seem as strained anymore.

“Candice door open? I think I’m okay now.”

The door opens with a snort from Dave. “Dude that was bad.”

“You’re still smiling.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation.”

Sans can’t help but snort as well, “And you said my jokes were bad.”


End file.
